Mascara applicators may be injection-moulded from plastics material and in this case are generally known as “plastics brushes”. They can also be obtained from fibrous elements held between the longitudinal portions of a twisted metal shaft; in this case they are usually called “fibre brushes”. Applicators for mascara have a core, or central portion, and bristles extending radially around said core. The ends of said bristles usually form envelopes extending in a longitudinal direction of extension of said brush. The bristles of the twisted brushes are usually known as the “fibres”.
In particular, twisted brushes which make it possible to promote curling of the lashes are known. Said brushes comprise a core which is curved according to the desired curl.